For the purpose of reducing operation noise of a high-pressure fuel pump, Patent Literature 1 discloses a fuel supply device which reduces the number of times of operations of all of multiple high-pressure fuel pumps in a predetermined period when the required fuel amount of an internal combustion engine is small.
The inventors have found that, when the fuel pressure (target fuel pressure) to increase by the high-pressure fuel pump increases (for example, 100 MPa), the temperature of the fuel in a pressurizing chamber excessively increases in the high-pressure fuel pump, and air bubbles are generated by fuel vapor. In Patent Literature 1, generation of air bubbles caused by the fuel vapor is not taken into consideration, and when the target fuel pressure increases, there is a concern that the fuel cannot be appropriately pressurized and discharged by the fuel pump.